There are a great number of websites on the Internet, and various types of pieces of information are put on these websites. A user terminal connected to the Internet can access a website by specifying a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) of the website in a web browser, and display a web page provided from the website. By this means, a user of the user terminal can browse web pages provided from the website.
Further, a technique is known of automatically setting a link leading to a web page which displays related information, to allow the user to efficiently browse related information related to information displayed on the web page. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of morphologically analyzing remark data acquired from a user terminal and, when a product name matches with a word included in the remark data, setting to this word a link to a product page for displaying product information matching this product name. This technique can more easily set a link to a product advertising page on a web page, and more effectively lead a user to click the link.